One Final Chance
by raidenthehedgehog
Summary: Hey guys, sorry sorry sorry. I'm gonna try to continue this story. I've been through a lot of stuff lately so yeah...enjoy and leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1

"SONIC!" The pink small female hedgehog shouted as she sprinted across the empty streets.

She had spotted the hero of Mobius, strangely, walking casually around the block. The area was calm and so Sonic had decided to just take a stroll and slow down, a rare sight from the fasted thing alive.

"Aw man.", murmured the blue hedgehog as he stiffened himself, preparing to be strangled by Amy's death hug. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the circulation in his neck to be cut off. It never came.

"Huh?" Sonic opened his eyes to look at the other hedgehog. Amy was standing there in front of him, an arm stretched out. Clutched in her hand was a Chinese jade necklace. Sonic recalled him getting that for her on one of their adventures. He told her that it had brought out her eyes beautifully, and he actually meant it. The merchant had given them the necklace for free as a sign of gratitude for what the heroes had done to save their country. He always remembered that day, the one day when Amy and he had actually connected for a moment.

"What's this Ames?" The blue hedgehog asked puzzled.

Amy's body was trembling slightly. She forced back so many tears at the look of his confused expression. A rebellious tear had escaped and slid down her muzzle, despite her ordering them not to fall. Other tears followed suit until Amy had begun to break down in tears. She whimpered slightly and hung her head, pink short quills falling in front of her face and arm still extended.

"S-Sonic…" Sonic was now more concerned than confused. He took a hesitant step forward and extended a gloved hand. He had barley grazed her shoulder when Amy jerked back. She looked up, anger now in her sparkling jade eyes.

"Here!" Amy shook her fist that had the necklace in it which she was now clutching even tighter than before. Sonic looked at Amy, the necklace, then Amy again. He slowly reached to grab the necklace. The moment he had gotten a good grip on it, Amy pulled her hand away from his.

"What's the matter Ames? Stop the water works please!" Amy violently shook her head.

"Get away from me Sonic! I…I never want to see your face again…" Sonic was surprised, he even took a step back.

"Hey what's up, I don't understand ya. What'd I do?" He once again attempted to grab Amy, but this time she did not resist.

"Ames?" Her body was trembling extremely from trying to hold back her tears. She just whimpered more and once again jerked back from Sonic's touch.

"Bye Sonic..." Amy turned around and ran, leaving the blue hero dumbfounded. For once he didn't know how to react, and for once he wasn't fast enough to chase after Amy. He just stood there in the empty sidewalk. Sonic looked down at the necklace that was still in his hands. He stared blankly at it for a few seconds until a sharp pain begun to grow in his heart. He put a hand on his chest and frowned. He didn't understand what it was, but just recalling the events that had just occurred brought him agony.

Amy walked the streets slowly, head hung and jade pools looking dead.

"Well done Rose.", said a raspy voice from a dark corner. The sun had been going down and patches of long shadows were scattered around the town. Amy jumped slightly at the voice, heart beginning to pound rapidly at recognizing who it had belonged to and what damage it was capable of.

"Yeah…you said you wouldn't hurt him if I did that, so you better not!", "Or what?!" Amy flinched at the harsh tone the voice used. She remained quiet and faintly, Amy seemed to be able to hear the voice snickering.

"That's what I thought. Now, get lost!" Amy frowned, but just looked down at the floor once more as she begun to walk away.

"Fine Mephiles, you win…"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

There was a swishing sound as the young kitsune known as Tails flew around in the purple and pink painted skies trying to find his brotherly like figure. He spotted him walking alone.

"Hey, Sonic!" The kitsune yelled. The blue one did not turn and this made Tails wonder if there had been something wrong. The young one hovered to the ground and landed, his twin-tails stopping their spinning motions.

"Sonic!" He called again, still no response. He begun to run towards the hedgehog and stopped in front of him. Sonic seemed to have not seen him and just bumped into him for he had his head down.

"Wha- Oh Tails, hey buddy." Sonic said in a rather dull voice. The kitsune cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay Sonic? You didn't turn around when I called you." Sonic raised an eyebrow himself.

"I must've not heard ya Tails, sorry about that bud." Sonic stepped around the fox and continued to walk. Tails' gaze followed the blue one, but he shook his head and ran to Sonic once more.

"Hey wait! I need to tell you something. It's about Amy!" Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide open at the name, the pain that had subsided returning to his chest.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, nothing but worry filled in his gloomy voice. Tails handed Sonic a note.

" Cream and Cheese went to visit Amy, she found the front door unlocked and her house destroyed! The back door was wide open, it leads into the forest. She told Knuckles and I about it. He's looking for her but he hasn't found her. I came to find you to tell you, maybe we can find her faster with your speed."

Sonic turned around to look at Tails with frantic emerald eyes. Without saying a word, he ran to Amy's house at neck-breaking speed.

"Amy!" Knuckles called for the thousandth time. There was still no sign of the pink hedgehog and the cold hearted echidna begun to feel worried himself. It wasn't like her to just leave without telling anyone or without reason. With a spiky gloved hand, the guardian scratched his dreadlocks.

'Where is that girl.' He thought to himself.

"Knuckles!" The echidna turned around to find a speeding hedgehog coming right towards him.

"Sonic! What took you so long?!" Knuckles said slightly annoyed at Sonics unusual lateness. Sonic stopped in front of him, face still panicky. Knuckles looked over the blue hero.

"Chaos you look horrible! What's the matter with you?" Sonic looked away and stayed silent. Knuckles chuckled.

"What? No snobby come back?" Sonic looked at Knuckles once more, looking quite irritated.

"Any sign of Amy?" The echidna shook his head and sighed.

"I've been looking all over the forest-" , "Have you checked her house, her room?" Knuckles blinked.

"Of course you didn't!" Sonic said angrily, a mood he rarely ever shows. He sped back to Amy's back door and entered her home. He was shocked, he hadn't come through her house to get to the forest, he had gone around. He looked at the walls with holes which he would've recognized to be from her Piko Piko Hammer. There was broken furniture and the couch had been flipped across the room.

'There's no way Ames is that strong…' Sonic couldn't help but think that Amy didn't just run away. She must've been taken.

'It makes sense, the hammer holes… Ames put up a struggle." Sonic frowned, the situation became more serious. His eyes widened. He ran up the stairs and entered her room. All the Sonic plushies she had collected, the posters, the merch, all destroyed. He stared in horror.

"She hates me…" Sonic couldn't help but say it out loud, he honestly thought that Amy hated him.

Sonic shook his head from his trance and began to open drawers.

"Where is it!" Sonic paused for a second and thought.

"She told me she always kept it in…inside the big Sonic plushie!" Sonic looked at the floor and there it was the plushie, face down. Sonic smiled and picked it up, but his smile quickly faded away as he had seen that the plushie's chest had been ripped wide open.

"No…the Emerald!" Inside the plushie was one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Amy never needed it, Sonic had entrusted her with it to keep it safe. Sonic growled.

"Eggman…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Rose.", said a dark hedgehog waiting in a parking lot.

"I'm coming, just give me another second." Amy said as she grabbed some pink and purple striped arm warmers from a rack. Amy was at a small pawn shop somewhere outside the city limits of Station Square. She looked around to see if anyone was around her.

'Better check if it fits right.' She took off her own yellow arm warmers. Just as she had slipped them off, a teenage boy came around the corner and saw Amy's arm.

"Hey look an emo!", the blonde boy yelled. Amy turned her head to see him. Several other teens came next to him, Amy guessed they were friends of his.

"Yeah you're right bro look at them scars!", said another boy besides him. Amy looked around for a way out but they were everywhere.

"She cuts herself, damn. If you wanna die so bad why don't you?", said another. Amy's eyes began to fill with tears at their words. The group of boys all laughed, Amy closed her eyes and tried to block them out, but it wasn't working. After a while, their laughter seemed to be subsiding and Amy was slightly relieved. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the dark hedgehog standing in front of her, glaring at the group of boys.

"Say one more word and I will not hesitate to hurt you.", said the hedgehog. The boys' eyes widened with fear.

"S-Sorry man." The blond one said. They exchanged looks and began to run out the doors. Amy couldn't help but smile at what the other had done for her. He turned around and looked at her arm.

"You shouldn't do that Rose.", he said. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I know but..", he took the arm warmers and walked to the cash register. He came back and handed them back.

"Let's go.", "Wait!" The dark one turned around. "What is it?", " Thanks for doing that for me, Shadow."

Sonic ran out the door, passing Tails on the way, who had barley arrived.

"H-Hey!" Tails was out of breath, all he did was watch Sonic sped off once more. Knuckles came out the front door as well. Knuckles being slower than Sonic, allowed Tails to catch him.

"Hold on!" Knuckles turned around and looked at the young kitsune.

"What?" The yellow fox gasped.

"W-Where are you guys going?" Knuckles chuckled at Tails' exhaustion.

"Remember that Chaos Emerald Amy was keeping?", "Yeah.", "It's not there anymore. Sonic thinks Eggman took her again, with the Emerald. We're on our way to his base." Tails understood.

"Should I get Rouge?" Knuckles snorted.

"That thieving old bat would steal the Chaos Emerald if she came along!"

Tails scratched his head. "Well, she could be helpful, don't cha think?" Knuckles nodded "Yeah, I guess… Anyways we're wasting time, Sonic must be at the base already!" With that, Knuckles turned around and took off once more.

Tails watched him as he left then flew into the sky to find the flirty bat.

Another Eggman robot destroyed by one of Sonic's spin dashes. Knuckles was right, Sonic had already arrived at the base and was destroying the guards. The final robot was destroyed and Sonic spin dashed the door, creating a hole. He ran inside and started to search for the doctor.

"Hmm. That was destroyed…that was as well…" Eggman slammed his fists on the desk.

"ARGG ISN'T THERE ONE CREATION OF MINE THAT HASN'T BEEN DESTROYED BY THAT PESKY MISCHIEVIOUS HEDGEHOG?!"

Sonic heard the old man's cries and followed them. He burst through the metallic doors.

"Eggman!" The doctor turned around, surprised by his unexpected visitor.

"Sonic? Why such a pleasure to see my favorite enemy! Now what do you want!", he shouted, annoyed to be disrupted from his rather loud thoughts.

"Where are you keeping her Eggman?!" Eggman cocked an eyebrow, his beady eyes staring at Sonic.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Before Eggman could blink, Sonic appeared before him clutching the collar of his dictator uniform. Eggman gasped.

"I'm not playing with ya, where's Amy!" Sonic growled. This wasn't like Sonic and this unnerved Eggman.

"N-Now Sonic, I know I'm an evil genius, but I assure you I haven't touched a single quill on that pink hedgehog's head today! I haven't even seen hide of her in months!" Sonic stared into Eggman's goggles. After a while, he gently put him down. He ran out of the room without saying another word.

"That hedgehog needs to control himself!"

The base was in Knuckles' sights.

"Finally!" He continued running but something caught his attention. A small cloud of dust was forming, growing the closer he got to it. Knuckles' eyes widened as he realized what it was and skidded to a stop.

"Sonic!" The cloud of dust stopped before him, making him cough.

"Hey slow poke! What took ya so long?" Knuckles growled.

"Rouge and Tails are on their way here, they should be arriving-", "Hello down there!" Knuckles grunted as he recognized the female voice.

"Wow. They're here at the same time as you, and you left first!" Sonic chuckled. Rouge and Tails landed besides the two Mobians. Rouge stylishly strode to Knuckles.

"So, where have you been hiding?" Knuckles groaned once more. Tails looked at Sonic that seemed to be troubled.

"Sonic, what happened at the base?" Sonic looked at the young kitsune.

"Amy wasn't there." Rouge looked at Sonic. "You're looking for Amy? I thought that cute little fox said you were looking for an Emerald."

Sonic eyed Rouge with a bit of hope. "Do ya know where she is Rouge?"

"Not exactly big blue, but I know she's with Shadow. He came into Club Rouge last night yelling about where I put his Chaos Emerald that it was an emergency and Amy was in danger. I didn't touch it, well…maybe." Rouge smirked.

Sonic frowned. "Do you know where he was heading?", " I think he said something about going to pinky's house. Why?"

Tails' eyes lit up. "Shadow must've taken Amy's Chaos Emerald!" Sonic nodded and started running once more to begin his search for Shadow.

'What are ya up to faker…'

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow was running, Amy in his arms bridal style.

"Where exactly are we going?" Amy asked curiously. Shadow glanced down at her for a second, and then looked up.

"Somewhere safe away from him." Amy nodded, remembering what had happened the night before.

_The Night Before…_

Shadow walked the empty streets, alone. He peered up at the appearing moon. Sighing, he continued to walk. The street lights had begun to flicker on and with the new light, something caught his eye. Amy Rose seeming slightly, no, extremely sad, was walking in the street across from him. Her head hung low so she was sure she couldn't see him. He watched her drag her feet towards a forest that he knew of.

"Huh?" Something else caught his attention. A dark moving shadow, it was following her, and he was sure it wasn't her shadow. Out of pure curiosity, he followed the pink hedgehog and the shadow.

Amy arrived at her home, he watched from behind a tree. The shadow was still behind her, she had never noticed it. Just as Amy took her first step inside, the shadow rose. It was creating something, and Shadow's eyes widened at realizing who had been following Amy.

Feeling a strange presents, Amy turned around, screaming slightly in fear of the demon before her. With his crystalized hand, Mephiles covered her mouth. Having no mouth of his own, he spoke.

"You are a useless living being, you have done what I needed you to so I shall finish you off myself." Shadow's eyes widened, and so did Amy's.

She pulled away from Mephiles and head inside, summoning her Piko Piko Hammer. Mephiles chuckled demonically, 'This is going to be fun.', he thought to himself. He too stepped inside.

Amy swung her hammer, missing. It created a large hole in the wall. He reappeared behind her, another swing, another miss.

Amy ran to the wall across from him. Mephiles snickered, grabbing the couch with his strength, and threw it at Amy. She jumped away just in time to dodge it.

"Rose!" Both demon and pink hedgehog turned to the entrance. Mephiles did not look pleased.

"Shadow, my old friend. How are you?" Shadow glared at Mephiles, baring his fangs.

"Peachy.", was his only reply. Mephiles glared. Shadow turned his attention to the scared girl behind Mephiles.

"Amy, hide!" Shaking, Amy nodded and began to run up stairs. Mephiles turned and followed Amy. He grabbed her ankle as she climbed the stairs, making poor Amy shriek in fear.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as a bolt of yellow Chaos energy stuck Mephiles from behind him. He groaned and let go of Amy's ankle. Amy proceeded up the stairs, but Mephiles did not stop pursuing her. Shadow saw Mephiles wasn't stopping, and he couldn't take him on alone. He ran up the stairs as well, hoping over Mephiles.

"Amy, do you have a Chaos Emerald?!" Amy stuttered in fear.

"Y-Yeah in that p-plushie!" Amy pointed to a Sonic plushie. Shadow turned and locked the door. He quickly grabbed the plushie and ripped its chest open with his bare hands, pulling out the Blue Chaos Emerald and throwing the plushie to the floor.

"This door can't hold me Rose! You and that pesky hedgehog will die in the end!" Mephiles threatened from behind the door. Shadow grabbed Amy and whispered ever so quietly, 'Chaos Control'.

Mephiles broke down the door, but not in time to see the flash of light as they disappeared.

"Where are you…" Mephiles looked around the room seeing the face of the blue hedgehog, Sonic, everywhere. Rage filled his body as he began slashing the walls, destroying every blue face in that room. Realizing they weren't there, Mephiles exited the home through the back door and disappeared into the night.

Shadow and Amy were in Night Babylon. He turned to look at Amy, who was still clutching him tightly. He gently pulled away from the scared girl.

"We need to get you away from here. Mephiles has probably left your home and is now on a search for us." Amy frowned.

"Well, can I get some things from my house first?" Shadow thought about it, then nodded.

"First I need to get my Emerald. Stay put." Shadow commanded. Amy nodded and watched as Shadow ran up the sidewalk, turning a corner and heading to Club Rouge.

He burst through the doors and ran to the back of the counter. He pulled a box from a covert and opened it. Empty. He growled slightly.

"Shadow! Honey I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?" called a feminine voice from behind him. He turned to face Rouge.

"Where's my Emerald! It's an emergency." Shadow shouted. Rouge widened her eyes and turned away, shrugging slightly and putting a sly smile on her face.

"How should I know, it's your Chaos Emerald." Shadow glared at Rouge, then continued his search. Rouge eyed him.

"What's the rush, sugar?" Rouge asked curiously.

"No time to explain, Amy's in trouble. Rouge blinked.

"What kind of trou-" Rouge was about to ask, but Shadow ran out the door before she could finish. She stared blankly at the door.

Shadow ran out and back to Amy, who was standing there a little impatient. She saw Shadow and smiled weakly.

"Did you get your emerald?" Shadow shook his head.

"Oh…well, you can still use mine! I don't really need it so." Shadow nodded as he grabbed her once more and Chaos Controlled back to the pink one's house.

_End of Flashback_

Amy would never forget how afraid she was at being in the grasps of the grey and blue crystalized demon. She clutched Shadow's chest fur and the dark hedgehog stiffened at touch and looked down at Amy.

"That hurts, stop." Amy snapped out of her thoughts and saw what she had been doing.

"O-Oh I'm sorry!" Amy said as she blushed out of embarrassment and released his fur. Shadow just nodded and continued to run at neck breaking speed, attempting to hide his own small blushed muzzle.

Finally Shadow had come to a halt and put Amy down. They had arrived in Central City. Amy looked at the building that they now stood before.

"The G.U.N. Base?" Amy questioned. Shadow nodded and began to wall towards the entrance. Amy followed him as they stepped inside, taking in the details of the large structure, many soldiers running back and forth, some with weapons in hand. The base seemed different since she last had seen it, when Rouge had taken herself, Sonic, and Tails giving them details about Knuckles and his disappearance.

"This is where you're going to stay until I can find out how Mephiles has returned and destroy him. In the meantime, the G.U.N. Commander will take care of you." Amy nodded as she watched Shadow race off to find Mephiles.

'He might still be in Station Square.' Shadow thought to himself as he continued to race all the way back. The streets were still empty and it was odd, ever since yesterday things were pretty quiet.

Shadow took note of this and continued to run. After at least seven to eight minutes of running, Shadow had arrived at Station Square in the forest that was behind Amy's home. He looked around then began to venture off to her home to perhaps find any clue to where Mephiles had gone.

He found it and entered through the back door. He glanced around and saw the mess they had made, the holes in the wall, the furniture, the couch, and as he began to climb the stairs, the burnt walls from his Chaos Spears. The room wasn't as it was before however. The Sonic merchandise was completely destroyed, and Shadow had guessed this to be the doing of Mephiles.

"He might be going after Sonic…" Shadow thought aloud. There were the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and Shadow turned around. Speak of the devil.

"You…"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
